


A mostly normal day in Huatzintepec

by orphan_account



Category: Stellamore
Genre: Gen, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Practice and a plot twist





	A mostly normal day in Huatzintepec

“What the hell?”

Somewhere in the great city of Huatzintepec, a young man stepped out of his home to enjoy the sunshine after napping to discover a nap. Usually when one looks at the sky, they don’t expect to see a giant fucking bubble encasing the city they have lived in their whole life. But things don’t always turn out how one expects them to.

“Boy, there is no need for that sort of foul- WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS THAT?”

That would be the mans grandmother, who has also just stepped out of her home, prompted by her grandsons atrocious language. On this mostly pleasant day in Huatzintepec a young man and an elderly woman stare squinting at the sky. 

“So Gran, you think the empress knows about this?”

The woman grabs the boys ear and twists it as she rugs him towards the house, “Do you suppose she wouldn’t notice a damn giant bubble over her city?”

(That boy grew up to be John Mulaney)

Thanks for reading, I was just bored in class and wanted to practice, if you haven’t played this game yet you should! Stellamore game ;)


End file.
